parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by the Backstreet Boys. Song: * Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (1997) Sung By: * The Backstreet Boys Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: "Go to sleep, go to sleep. Go to sleep, little Lupita." * (Max Blows Kazoo Loudly) * Emmy: Shh! * (Max Isn't Listening, So Emmy Grabs his Pants) * Emmy: Lupita's sleeping! * Max (softly): Oh. I'll be very quiet. Let's go to Dragonland so Lupita can sleep. * Emmy (softly): Deal. * Emmy and Max (softly): I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * Radio: Why, I-I-I-I don't believe I've ever seen quite so many smiles before. * Kirby: I've never seen contraptions with so many... buttons and knobs and dials before. * Computer: Naturally. We are on the cutting edge of technology. * Lampy: Wow. * Radio: Well, what does that mean? * Lampy: I dunno. What does that mean? * ("Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by the Backstreet Boys Plays) * (Toaster and his Gang Look Around) * (Aunt Figg and Lickboot Dancing) * Fat Cat: Everybody, rock your body. * Cat R. Waul: Everybody, rock your body right. * Jenner: Backstreet's back, alright. * (Constantine and Dominic Dancing During "I'm Number One") * Tiger's Eye: Oh my God, we're back again. * Jafar: Brothers, sisters, everybody sing. * Lotso Huggin' Bear: Gonna bring the flavor, show you how. * Drake: Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah. * Ratigan: Am I original? * Ratigan's Henchmen: Yeah. * Sa'Luk: Am I the only one? * 40 Thieves: Yeah. * Mojo Jojo: Am I sexual? * Rowdyruff Boys: Yeah * Hans: Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now. * Ham Egg: Everybody, rock your body. * Dr. Z: Everybody, rock your body right. * Giovanni: Backstreet's back, alright. * (Rasputin and his Minions Dancing During "In the Dark of the Night") * (Fat Cat's Henchmen Dancing During "The Fat Cat Stomp") * Injun Joe: Now throw your hands up in the air. * Ken: Wave them around like you just don't care. * King Candy: If you want to party, let me hear you yell, * Frollo: Because we got it going on again, yeah. * King Goobot V: Am I original? * Yolkians: Yeah. * Captain Hook: Am I the only one? * Pirates: Yeah. * Hopper: Am I sexual? * Grasshoppers: Yeah * Forte: Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now. * Murdstone: Everybody, rock your body. * James: Everybody, rock your body right. * Thunderclap: Backstreet's back, alright. * (Appliances Dancing to "Cutting Edge") * (Chernabog's Minions Dancing) * (Alley Cats Dancing) * (Hyenas Dancing to "Be Prepared") * (Heffalumps and Woozles Dancing) * Scar: Everybody, rock your body. * Gaston: Everybody, rock your body right. * Uncle Harry: Backstreet's back. * Professor Nimnul: Everybody, rock your body. * Rocky: Everybody, rock your body right. * Dr. Facilier: Backstreet's back, alright. * (Ending to "Friends on the Other Side") * Dr. Facilier: Hush. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * (Emmy Walks to Lupita) * Emmy: Now, Max, remember. Be quiet. Lupita's still sleeping. We don't wanna wake her up. Okay, Max? Max? * (Max is Sleeping on a Chair) * (Emmy Puts a Blanket on Him) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (The Big Sleepover; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired, Catteries Not Included; @1989-1990 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Muppets: Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Baiting the Trap; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Monkey See, Doggie Do, The Rowdyruff Boys; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Osamu Tezuka (@1997 Tezuka Productions) * Dinosaur King (Ruff and Ready; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (@2000 OLM) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * David Copperfield (@1993 NBC) * Pokemon (Who's Flying Now; @1997 OLM) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Uncle Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript